The sizes of the microelectronic devices and other active and passive electrical components continuously scale down in attempts to increase device integrated-circuit density. Electrical contacts are fabricated to provide an electrical access to the microelectronic devices built on a wafer. Typically, lithography techniques are used to define the location of contact vias to the devices. As the size of the microelectronic devices and spacing between are scaled down, process challenges may increase.